


The Colors Of Death

by Chechilia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Major Character Injury, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechilia/pseuds/Chechilia
Summary: There are three colors that can describe King Arthur of Camelot.Blue, like the summersky.Golden, like the sun.Red. Like blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always hated the '' Major character death '' fics, they can make me sad for hours afterwards. But I couldn't quite put this idea out of my head, so, well. Here it is. I hope you'll like it anyway. Enjoy !

Merlin was kneeling on the soft ground, head titled toward the sky. The grass was green around him, swaying softly in the wind. It was a beautiful green, also, rich and light and speaking of spring and flowers and firecamps.

But Merlin wasn't looking at it : it was too close to the ground. Instead he was looking at the sky, a blue so deep it threatened to swallow him. And he would gladly let it happen, if only to not see the colors anymore. If only to stop the pain. But he couldn't. The sky was blue and deep and beautiful and it reminded him the colors of his King's eyes. Arthur had always been like a summer sky to him : warmth and joy and the meaning of infinite bleeding into each other. It hurt to think about him like this, now that their life had been broken.

So Merlin turned his eyes toward the sun instead, nearly blinding himself in its bright light. Arthur too had been blinding, and wasn't it incredibly ironic that he couldn't help but think about him now, now that he had lost him, now that he was alone. Arthur's light too had been golden, like his tanned skin and soft hair and the depth of his heart. Everything felt colder now, and everything that Arthur was was gone to him. Warmth. Love. Hope.

And that's why he didn't want to look down : because then he'd see the deep red marring the gold and the blue and he knew it was a sight he couldn't bear. He didn't want to look down. He really didn't, but his eyes betrayed him. He felt like the pain was tearing his chest open. Arthur looked peaceful, wrapped that he was in death, Camelot's red strained with blood. His eyes were closed, and if not for the sword that had pierced his chest one could think him asleep. He was dead. Renewed tears stared rolling down Merlin's cheeks, blurring the colors. Pain was burning in his chest and he found in it his only solace : it was the sign that he would join Arthur soon.

'' I'm sorry '' he whispered. '' I failed you ''.

He bend his head and pressed a delicate kiss on Arthur's forehead.

'' I love you '' he said, breathing suddenly shallow.

And '' I only wish we could have had more time ''.

And '' Forgive me ''. 

Everything went black.

He slumped forward, and his breathing slowed until he it stopped altogether.

There was a smile on Merlin's lips.

There wasn't any color anymore.


End file.
